Ways to Annoy Harass or Otherwise Bother Jareth
by notwritten
Summary: Ways to Annoy Harass or Otherwise Bother Jareth the Goblin King. This story is now finished.
1. The First Prank and Introduction

Number 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, Goblins or the Labyrinth.. I am just borrowing them.

Summary: This story takes place in the underground, in the Labyrinth. Kingdom of Jareth the Goblin King. Sarah Willams invites herself to Jareth's home. She is going to cause some mischief to Jareth.

One day Jareth receives a visitor from aboveground. The visitor is a female named Sarah Williams, and she was the one who beat his Labyrinth. Sarah will be spending some in the underground in the castle as a guest of Jareth. Jareth is not too pleased about this idea, for Jareth did not invite her, she invited herself.

He asks her, "How did you get to the underground."

Sarah refused to tell him how she got here. For if she told him how she got here it would know longer be her secret.

Unknown to him, Sarah is actually here to annoy him during her stay. She has a gift that he does not know about. It will protect her from him, and Jareth cannot do anything about the power that she has. This power that she got was from the Labyrinth when she won.

The first thing Sarah is going to annoy Jareth with. Is a statement which she will tell him several times in one day. Sarah will keep on reminding him that she is much mightier than he is, when she was only a fifteen-year-old girl.

Jareth asked her, "Why are you mightier than I am."

Sarah told him, "I beat your Labyrinth, and you have no power over me."

Jareth tells her to stop annoying him with this statement, or he will put her in an oubliette. He actually tried to put her in an oubliette, but he could not. Jareth could not figure out why he could not do it.

Jareth asked, "Why can't I put you in an oubliette."

Sarah told him that he has no power over her, because she has an ability that protects her from him. For she had gotten this power after she came to the underground after she had won Toby back.

Jareth just left Sarah where she was, for he did not want to argue with Sarah at all. He thought this visit should prove to be very interesting, and he had the feeling things were not going to be the same again.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep Smiling. :-)


	2. Cry and scream

Number 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or Labyrinth

One day Sarah was going for a walk in the gardens by the castle. She had gotten another idea to torment Jareth. Whenever he would come near Sarah, she would cry, and scream for help, and runaway from him. Sarah did not know how Jareth was going to react to this scenario.

Later Sarah went to her room, she saw Jareth coming down the hallway near her. She went, and did as planned.

Jareth could not figure out what was going on. He looked behind himself to see if there was something threatening behind him, but he did not see anything.

Then he realized what was going on. Sarah had pulled a prank on him. He was not too pleased about it, nor was it funny.

Sarah did this for several days. Jareth had enough. Before she could do it again, Jareth went, grabbed her, and told her to stop it. She agreed, and was not going to give up, tormenting Jareth. Sarah would come up with some other ideas.

A/N:

Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	3. Balls

Number 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

One day Sarah went into the throne room, and Jareth was not there at all. Good she thought, this would make it a lot easier to pull this next prank. She called the goblins to come near her, because she had something to tell them. Sarah told them that Jareth likes to play with balls. She also told them to get some balls for Jareth to play with. The goblins went, and got some balls. The balls were different sizes, and different colors. Sarah left the throne room after that.

Jareth came into the throne room, and sat in his seat. He saw that the goblins had a variety of balls in different shapes, and colors. Jareth wondered why they had them. He asked them why they had the balls. They told him that Sarah told them to get the balls, and that you liked to play with balls.

Jareth was a little confused. He told them he plays with crystal balls, not the kind that they had.

Jareth left the throne room to look for Sarah to discuss this latest prank. He wanted to know why she did it.

Jareth went to look in the gardens first, because the gardens were Sarah's favorite place. He found her sitting on a bench under a tree beside some white roses. He went over to her, and asked her why the balls for a prank.

Sarah told him that she thought it was a good idea at the time. Then Jareth told Sarah she had to stop before he really got annoyed. Of course Sarah told him sweetly, that she was not going to stop trying to annoy him.

Jareth told her then she will have to spend sometime in the dungeons, to think about what she is doing. He took a crystal, and threw it at her. Nothing happened Sarah was still there.

She told Jareth he could not do anything to her, because his magic would not work on her. She then got up, and walked away. Jareth just stared at her as she left the garden.

Jareth thought why does my magic not work on her. I need to find out why it does not work.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	4. Pictures

Number 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

Sarah got hold of an old picture of her making out with her an old boyfriend, (but blurred out the boys face!) and posted it over the Labyrinth. A friend had taken that picture a couple years before. It took a while to put the pictures up, because the Labyrinth was very big. All she had to do was to wait to see what happens next.

The next day Jareth found out about the pictures. He was angry, and humiliated. The whole Labyrinth and its citizens knew about the pictures.

Jareth went to look for Sarah. Sarah was hiding in the Labyrinth; she knew how angry Jareth would be. For Jareth had loved Sarah, and for all she knew he might still love her.

It took Jareth three hours to find Sarah. He grabbed her, and shook her a bit.

Sarah told him. "Let me go you oaf. How dare you manhandle me?"

Jareth answered, "It is your own fault for what you did to me."

Sarah then asked, "Do you still love me Jareth, or are you still jealous that I had a boyfriend and that you do not have me."

Jareth stared at her for a moment, and said, "No I do not love you anymore. You were only a child. I just do not wish to remember what happened years ago, but you had to pull that stupid prank. Will you at least take the pictures down please?"

Sarah agreed to take the pictures for Jareth.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	5. Laughter

Number 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, or the Labyrinth. .

Sarah decided that she was going to do a simple prank, this time, nothing to fancy. All she had to do was to laugh at everything he says. That should drive him up the wall.

Every time Jareth tried to talk to Sarah about stuff. She would laugh at everything he said. He wondered why she was doing it. Either it was a prank, or she had finally cracked up.

He tried to find out what was going on with Sarah. All she would do was to laugh at him.

Sarah continued this for three days. On the fourth day, she stopped doing it. This confused Jareth even more. The only thing, he could think of was that it was a prank.

Sarah finally admitted that for those three days she was pulling a prank.

Jareth was not too pleased about this. He had learned from experience, there was not too much he could do about it. Sarah could not be stopped, for at least for now. Their still might be a way to stop her. That could take sometime which he had abundantly.

Jareth did find out why his magic did not work on Sarah. For one thing, she was not entirely human, but that was not what protects her from him. She was also part elf, and part pixie, and part human. It was through her mother that she inherited it, but she still got some power from the Labyrinth too. Is is because of this combination that protects her, and gives her magic of her own.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	6. Hoggle King of the Goblins

Number 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

Sarah had decided that she was going to visit Hoggle. On the way there, she got another idea for a prank. First, she had to talk to Hoggle about it.

Sarah found Hoggle doing his usual job of spraying biting faeries by the Labyrinth outer doors. Sarah told him of her plan of telling the goblins that he was their new Goblin King.

Hoggle did not like the idea. He was afraid of how Jareth would react. Sarah asked him to think about it first before making a final decision. Hoggle thought about for a while, and decided she could use her idea. He told her to go for it.

Sarah went back to the castle to the throne room, where the goblins spend a lot of their time.

The throne room was full of goblins as she thought it would be. Sarah went, and told them that Hoggle was the new Goblin King, and to be sure to tell the other goblins too.

Sarah went, hid behind some tapestries, and waited for Jareth to show up. Sarah did not have to wait long for Jareth to show up.

Jareth went, and sat on the throne. One the smarter goblins came up to Jareth, and asked him why he was on Hoggles throne.

Jareth said, "What are you talking about. This is my throne, not Hoggles."

The goblin told him that Hoggle was the new Goblin King, and he was not the king anymore.

"Hoggle is not the new Goblin King." Jareth replied angrier.

The goblin then told Jareth that Sarah told them that Hoggle was the new Goblin King.

Jareth was furious. How dare Sarah do this to him? He would get his revenge.

Jareth then screamed, "Sarah get in here now!"

Sarah came from behind the tapestries, and said, "Yes sire what do you what."

"Sarah tell the goblins the truth about who really is king around here," demanded Jareth.

Sarah replied, "Why should I do that sire."

"If you want to stay in my castle you will tell them the truth," said Jareth.

Sarah thought about it for a minute, and she then told the goblins the truth that Hoggle was not the new Goblin King, and that Jareth was the only Goblin King. And that it was only a prank.

Sarah said, "I will still do pranks Jareth. So watch yourself Jareth."

So Sarah left the throne room with a smirk on her face.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	7. Love Poems

Number 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

Sarah was having a hard time trying to find ideas for pranks to pull on Jareth. Then she got an idea of what prank she would pull next. She would put love notes around the castle all signed by her (they' really were signed by her, but they were prank notes. They were not true at all.).

As Jareth was going for a walk around the castle, he kept finding love poems from Sarah. He wondered how she did it, and put these poems up around the castle.

Then he realized Sarah had done this. Sarah had struck again for she had pulled another prank on him. This one was not very good at all. There had to be a way to punish her. Then Jareth got an idea, there was a way that did not require magic.

Jareth went to look for Sarah in the castle. He found her in the throne room sitting on his throne.

Jareth told Sarah, "I see you pulled a prank on me. I have thought of something I could and will do to you. It does not require the use of magic."

He stepped up to the throne, and kissed Sarah on the lips for a short time. Then after he was finished with what he was doing, Jareth had a smirk on his face.

Sarah was in shock from what happened to her. Sarah quietly left the throne room, because she needed the time to think about at what just happened to her.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	8. Magical Balls

Number 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, or the Labyrinth.

One day Sarah was wandering around the goblin market in the goblin city. She noticed that one stall had an assortment of odd coloured balls. The person who was selling these balls was not a goblin. Sarah did not know what race this person was.

Sarah decided to ask about these balls, and was they magical. The person selling these balls told her they had unusual magic in them. Sarah asked him what kind of magic they had. He told her he told her that they disappear and reappear where wanted them to appear.

Sarah bought about four of these magical balls. She was going to use them in a prank against Jareth, because he kissed her. He was not supposed to do that, and Sarah did not want to think about that right now.

Sarah went back to the castle, and went straight to the throne room. Luckily, Jareth was not around now, and just the goblins were there.

Sarah went and told the goblins that Jareth had balls in his pockets. They should ask him if they could play with the balls, and that it would be fun.

A few minutes later Jareth entered the throne room, he noticed that Sarah was there too. Oh-Oh Jareth thought. What is she up to now?

Some of the goblins asked Jareth if he had any balls in his pockets, and could they play with them. Jareth told them that he did not have any balls in his pockets. After he said that, the magical balls appeared in his pockets.

Jareth was puzzled how his pockets were empty one moment, and then there were balls in them next.

The goblins asked him again if they could have the balls now. Jareth was going to take the balls out of his pockets to give to the goblins, but the balls were gone. He thought Sarah must have been doing something to the balls, but she did not have that kind of magic.

The whole thing kept repeating itself for the next fifteen minutes. Jareth was getting very annoyed, he had enough. He asked Sarah what was going on.

Sarah told him she found and bought the balls at the goblin market in the goblin city. She was told that they were magical; they could disappear, and reappear when the owner of the balls wants it too

Jareth told her to take her balls, and get out of the throne room. Or he would do what he did the last time, and it works well. Sarah took the balls and fled the throne room. She did not want to be kissed again; it was to confusing for her.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)

Number 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, or the Labyrinth.

One day Sarah was wandering around the goblin market in the goblin city. She noticed that one stall had an assortment of odd coloured balls. The person who was selling these balls was not a goblin. Sarah did not know what race this person was.

Sarah decided to ask about these balls, and was they magical. The person selling these balls told her they had unusual magic in them. Sarah asked him what kind of magic they had. He told her he told her that they disappear and reappear where wanted them to appear.

Sarah bought about four of these magical balls. She was going to use them in a prank against Jareth, because he kissed her. He was not supposed to do that, and Sarah did not want to think about that right now.

Sarah went back to the castle, and went straight to the throne room. Luckily, Jareth was not around now, and just the goblins were there.

Sarah went and told the goblins that Jareth had balls in his pockets. They should ask him if they could play with the balls, and that it would be fun.

A few minutes later Jareth entered the throne room, he noticed that Sarah was there too. Oh-Oh Jareth thought. What is she up to now?

Some of the goblins asked Jareth if he had any balls in his pockets, and could they play with them. Jareth told them that he did not have any balls in his pockets. After he said that, the magical balls appeared in his pockets.

Jareth was puzzled how his pockets were empty one moment, and then there were balls in them next.

The goblins asked him again if they could have the balls now. Jareth was going to take the balls out of his pockets to give to the goblins, but the balls were gone. He thought Sarah must have been doing something to the balls, but she did not have that kind of magic.

The whole thing kept repeating itself for the next fifteen minutes. Jareth was getting very annoyed, he had enough. He asked Sarah what was going on.

Sarah told him she found and bought the balls at the goblin market in the goblin city. She was told that they were magical; they could disappear, and reappear when the owner of the balls wants it too

Jareth told her to take her balls, and get out of the throne room. Or he would do what he did the last time, and it works well. Sarah took the balls and fled the throne room. She did not want to be kissed again; it was to confusing for her.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	9. Halloween

Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Jareth. But I do own Sarah.

Sarah went to spend a few days aboveground. She discovered it was near Halloween. She wondered how Jareth would react if she decorated his bedroom for Halloween. This would be a different type of prank, which she would be doing this time.

When she was aboveground, she bought a lot of Halloween decorations to decorate Jareth's bedroom. Sarah had discovered that she could shrink things, so she shrunk the decorations so it would be easier to carry them. Sarah was able to get extra decorations because of this.

While Sarah was aboveground, Jareth wondered where she went too. No one knew where she had gone. Maybe she will not come back here to the castle.

Jareth told his goblins that he would be away for a few days on business.

Sarah returned to the underground, only to discover that Jareth was going to be gone for a few days. Sarah thought that was good. It would give her plenty if time to decorate Jareth bedroom with Halloween stuff that she had bought.

Sarah went and decorated Jareth bedroom it looked great. But it needed a few more touches like real pumpkins, live bats, and a few other stuff. She managed to get these extra things. Sarah was satisfied with the work that she had done to Jareth bedroom.

Jareth arrived back to his castle very tired. All he wanted to do was to get cleaned up, and have a rest. But that was not to be. Jareth walked into his bedroom, what he saw surprised him. What happened to my bedroom, he thought. His bedroom was decorated for Halloween. Jareth went and looked around the bedroom to see what actually had been done to his bedroom. I bet Sarah is responsible for what was done to my bedroom, he thought. She did do a good job of decorating my bedroom. But I want my bedroom back to the way it was before.

Jareth went and looked around for Sarah in the castle. He found her in her bedroom fast asleep.

So Jareth walked up to her quietly, and kissed her on the lips, that woke her up in a hurry.

Jareth was enjoying himself, he would not let go of Sarah's lips. His hands were holding her in one place. Sarah moaned and tried to roll over, but it was impossible to do so. So she bit his Jareth's lower lip very hard, and then he let her go.

Jareth told her that was very enjoyable, but his lower lip was a bit sore. Of course, she blushed to her roots when he said it was enjoyable.

Sarah asked why he was in her bedroom. Jareth told her that he found out what she had done to his bedroom. He told her that she had better go and put his bedroom back to the way it was before.

Or she will have to face the consequences of her actions, it would be enjoyable for him, and maybe enjoyable for her too.

Sarah ran out of her room, she did not want to think what the consequences would be. She was still embarrassed about the kiss; she was getting feelings for the Goblin King. So she got his room put back the way it was before. Sarah left the room quickly, and left the castle. Sarah wanted to get as far away as she could, because of what had happened.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	10. Kissing a Goblin

Number 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

One day Sarah strolled into the throne room, and she saw Jareth lounging on his throne. He was playing with his crystals, and juggling with them.

Sarah went up to him and asked, "Have you ever kissed a goblin."

Jareth told her, "No I do not kiss goblins, why would I do that?"

Sarah went and pointed her finger at him and called him a liar. Then she ran out of the room.

Sarah did this for several days. Each time that she saw Jareth, she would do this.

Jareth knew it was another prank, so he decided to get her back at her. When Sarah showed up again, Jareth picked up a goblin, and kiss it in front of her. The goblin and Sarah were both very surprised at what just had happened. The prank had backfired hi Sarah's face.

Sarah told Jareth he did that on purpose, and it was not funny that he did that.

Jareth said, "Of course I did that on purpose. It was the only way to get you to stop asking that stupid question every tune you saw me."

Sarah gave Jareth a look that could kill, and stalked out of the throne room.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	11. Goblin Meat

Number 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth

Sarah decided she was going to ask Jareth if he ever eaten goblin meat. She wanted to see how he would react to the question.

Sarah goes to the throne room to see if Jareth was there. He was setting on his throne as he always does playing with his crystals. Sarah asked him if he has ever eaten goblin meat?

Jareth looks at her strangely for a moment before answering her question. Jareth then told her that he never had eaten goblin meat. He asked her why swould she asked such a strange question of him?

Sarah told him, that he ate his momma.

Jareth had an unusual look on his face. The answer did not make much sense to him at all. Sarah then realized that this prank had backfired on her again. She left the throne room leaving a very confused Goblin King behind.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.


	12. The Quarter

The Quarter

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth

While Sarah was in the gardens, she thought about the last two pranks. They had backfired on her, and she could not figure out what had gone wrong with the pranks. Maybe she overestimated Jareth, because sometimes he could be a tough nut to crack.

Sarah walked around the gardens trying to think of a prank to annoy Jareth. That way she could keep her mind off those kisses that Jareth has kept giving her.

Sarah finally got an idea; she would pull two pranks at once. First Sarah had to glue a quarter to the ground, and then record it(A video camera that runs on magic not batteries). Jareth on tape making a fool out of himself by staying, and trying to scrape it off the ground for an hour.

Secondly, invite Jareth to the premier of 'Jareth and the stubborn quarter.'

Jareth walks into the garden where Sarah was. Sarah was looking at something on the ground. Jareth bends down, and tries to pick up the quarter; he keeps doing this for an hour. While this was happening, Sarah got the whole thing on video.

Afterwards Jareth just gives up on trying to get the quarter. This is when Sarah invites Jareth to the premier of "Jareth and the stubborn quarter."

Jareth looked at Sarah, and knew she had pulled another prank on him. He decided that he was going to do something to her; he was going to kiss her.

Jareth takes the video camera out of Sarah's hands, and puts it on the ground. Then he pulls her into his arms, and begins to kiss her. Sarah was too shocked to leave his arms, and stop him from kissing her.

Sarah started to moan, and tries to get out of Jareth arms, but he would not let her go. He tried to coax her lips open, but Sarah was not going to respond, even though it would be so easy to do so. After a while Jareth lets her go, and she runs away from Jareth.

Jareth liked kissing Sarah, because he was attracted to her. Sarah was being very stubborn, she would not kiss him back. Was there something wrong with him, but Jareth did not think so.

Sarah as she was running away from Jareth, she realized that she was attracted to him, and that she liked him very much too. That scared Sarah very much, because she was here to annoy Jareth, not to get cozy with him.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	13. Food Fight

Number 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

One day Sarah decided that during dinner she would start a food fight with Jareth.

They both arrived at the dinning room to have dinner together. As they settled in their seats, their food arrived on the dinner table. They both started eating their dinners quietly.

After a while, Sarah started flicking food at Jareth. Some landed in his hair, face, and clothes. Jareth then started to do the same thing back to her. By the time it was over, they were both covered in food.

Jareth asked, "Why did you start a food fight with me, mind you it was fun. I hope you are not planning to do this again."

Sarah replied, "I decided I wanted to do it, and yes it was fun. There will not be any more food fights Jareth."

Jareth used his magic to clean himself, and Sarah too. Jareth got up from his seat and started walking up to Sarah who was still in her seat. He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips, and then walked away from the dinning room.

Sarah was confused at what just happened. She put her fingers to her lips and gently rubbed them. Then Sarah got up and left the dinning room to her room to think things over.

Sarah could not figure out way Jareth kept kissing her for. It did not make much sense. She had to admit that she enjoyed the kisses that she had recevied so far.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	14. Moving Him to Her

Moving Him to Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

It had been a couple of weeks since Sarah had pulled a prank on Jareth. During this time, Sarah had discovered that she could move objects around at will. She had been practicing this skill with various objects from rocks to goblins, to other things.

Sarah decided that she would use this talent to pull a prank on Jareth. She was going to throw goblins at him using her talent for moving things. Jareth would not know how the goblins were being thrown at him. She was also going to try to move Jareth to her, to see if she could do it.

Sarah decided the best place to pull the prank was in the throne room. It would be easier to throw the goblins at him, because there were usually many goblins there.

Jareth was lounging on his throne juggling crystals, when Sarah entered the throne room. They said hi to each other quietly, for they both felt a little uncomfortable with each other.

Sarah started levitating the goblins, and then started to throw them at Jareth several times. Jareth could not figure out how it was being done. He saw that Sarah was not near the goblins, so it could not be her.

Sarah then started to concentrate on moving Jareth to her, she was not sure she could do it. Sarah noticed that Jareth was getting off his throne, and that he was coming towards her.

Jareth stopped in front of her, and said, "Sarah I moved from my throne to the front of you, I did not do it myself. It felt like someone was moving me."

Sarah then smiled nervously at him, and made him to come as close as he could get to her, then she went, and kissed him. After she kissed him, there was an astonished look on his face. Before she could take off, Jareth pulled her into his arms, and kissed her very thoroughly.

After the kiss Jareth knew that it was Sarah that did what she did. He then asked her why did she throw the goblins at him, and then move him to her.

Sarah told him that she did do it and it; also, she wanted to try to see if she could move him to her. It was a prank, but the part of kissing him was not a prank. Sarah just wanted to kiss him; she did not know why she wanted to do it.

Jareth told her he thought they were developing feelings for each other. When she heard that, she took off, for it scared her to have these feelings for Jareth.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	15. The Song That Nevers Ends

The Song That Nevers Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth or the song The Song that never ends by Norman Martin.

Sarah was in her bedroom singing to herself, she was trying to figure out what she felt for Jareth. Was she falling in love with him, she was not sure. Sarah did not know what to do in this type of situation, for she felt scared and nervous about it. She did not know if she wanted to be in love with Jareth. Sarah liked her independence too much, and she did not want to be tied down to anyone right now.

Sarah decided that she was going to pull another prank on Jareth to get her mind off her problems. She wondered what kind of prank she could pull off this time; she wanted to do something different this time. Then she got an idea, she would sing the song 'The song that would never ends' every time she saw Jareth.

Meanwhile Jareth had decided he wanted to talk to Sarah about was happening between them. He went to her bedroom, knocked on her door.

Sarah opened the door, and saw who it was; she then decided she would start the prank now. Sarah started to sing the song to see what Jareth would do next.

_This is the song that never ends, _

_Yes, it goes on and on my friends _

_Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, _

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because. _

Jareth stared at Sarah for a few seconds trying to figure why was she singing. He wondered if this was one of her pranks, or maybe she was doing it to distract him.

Jareth decided he was going to stop her singing by kissing her, and he would enjoy doing that. Jareth drew her into his arms, and started kissing her. It knocked Sarah off balance, so much that she started to kiss him back.

After a while they came up for air, they were both flushed and breathing heavily. Sarah then realized what had happened, and pushed Jareth away from her. Then she went, and banged her door shut, but she was not going to let him in.

Sarah was more confused than ever about her feelings. Funny enough Jareth felt the same way; he just did not know what to do about the situation. He just wanted to talk to Sarah about it, but she seemed too scared to accept it. Jareth decided to leave it for another day to get things straightened out.

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Keep smiling. :-)


	16. Love

Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Hoggle, or the Labyrinth.

Sarah had a wicked idea for a prank that she would pull on Jareth. What she did not know that this would be the last prank, she would be pulling on Jareth.

While Sarah was planning her prank, Jareth was trying to figure out a way to talk to Sarah about what was happening between them. Jareth thought he was in love with her; he wanted to know if she felt the same way. If she did feel the same way, he was going to ask her to marry him. He even had a ring to give her if she says yes to him. Jareth hoped she felt the same way as he did, because did not think he could stand being rejected again as he was once before by Sarah.

Jareth ran into Sarah in the rose gardens by the castle. Sarah had been thinking to herself, and did not hear Jareth until he said hello to her, Jareth had startled her, for she was not expecting him at all to show up in the gardens.

Sarah decided to start the prank on Jareth; she had questions and comments she was going to tell, and ask Jareth.

The first thing that Sarah told Jareth that Hoggle is a hotie, and that Jareth could take some lessons from him.

Jareth just stared at Sarah for he was surprised at her comment. He hoped this was just another of her pranks, if it was not part of her pranks. Jareth would not say anything to her at all.

The second one, she asked him why does he love Hoggle. Jareth told her he did not love Hoggle. He then knew this was another one of her pranks. Sarah then asked him why he was denying that he loved Hoggle.

Jareth then told her he was denying it, because there was someone else, he cared about. Jareth finally told her of his love for her, and then asked Sarah how she felt about him.

Sarah did not want to admit her feelings for Jareth to him, because she feared that he might be lying to her. She felt it would not be fair to Jareth just in case he actually loved her, so Sarah then told him that she loved him too.

Jareth pulled her into his arms and kissed her very thoroughly. Then Jareth pulled away then he asked her quietly would she marry him, and become his queen.

Sarah was very surprised; she was not expecting that question from Jareth. Sarah did love Jareth, so she told him yes and would become his queen too.

Jareth then pulled out a ring and put it on her finger on the left hand. Then Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms again, and kissed her some more.

Sarah was so very happy she did not expect things to turn out the way they did. Sarah did not pull any more pranks on Jareth any more, because she loved him too much for that.

That ends the story of Jareth and Sarah, and they lived happily ever after.

The End

A/N: Nae'Ka's challenge to create a fan fiction story based off one of the ways to annoy Jareth.

Thank you to all my readers, this last chapter seemed to be the right place to end the story.

Keep smiling.:-)


End file.
